girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
MT10
"Save Papa with Rock Jewel!" (ロックジュエルでパパを救え！！; Rokku Jueru de Papa wo Sukure!) is the 10th episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the 10th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis Today, Miracle2 appear on a live radio broadcast. Kanon is enthusiastic and tells her family. At the start of the live radio broadcast, a friend of Kanon's dad turns into a negative jeweler. Yuzuhara interrupts the broadcast and as expected of Miracle Tunes the 3 manage to successfully escape. Can they Tune Up the negative jeweler and go back to the live radio broadcast safely!? Story The Negative Tact is broken again and Demon King is in a bad mood ... Kanon gets ready for school while almost still asleep, but Mai and Fuka tell her that it's Sunday! They have a live radio interview scheduled. Kanon quickly calls home to make sure her family will listen. Her dad already has plans to go to a friend's live house, but he's sure there's a radio there that he can use. Sora asks what his dad is doing so he shows him a photo of his old rock band. The Poisonous Troupe doesn't like rock so they want to replace it with negative aura. Necksprain thinks she can do this by becoming a popular star, but the others don't. Kanon's dad is supposed to help his old bandmate clean the live house but he can't help but remember the old days of changing the world with rock. His bandmate is turned into a Negative Jeweler and starts playing loud and negative music. The radio is being recorded from Miracle2's dressing room. The mirror shines so Mayumi and Kojiro take over the interview. Goddess of Music directs them to the live house where they find Kanon's dad unconscious. They transform and dodge some negative rock energy balls then use the Rock Jewel. Catch Me! -Rockful ver.- plays as they transform into their rock uniform and start a mic performance battle. Kanon says that rock belongs to everyone and not only him. He says rock has ended but she says rock will never end. The one that ended is him! They start using guitars to shoot energy balls at each other and Kanon gets the upperhand. All three then purify him and get the Techno Jewel, another special jewel. Back at the radio Miracle2 introduces Jewel of the Heart. While it plays, Kanon talks about her dad's band and their crazy hair. Her dad and bandmate listen from the live house. He remarks that Miracle2 is trying to change the world with smiles, just like how he wanted to with rock. Lots of Harmony Energy is charged. Mai and Fuka end the radio with standard comments, but Kanon asks if her family is listening while waving, even though it's radio. Kazunari Sawanobori introduces Akari and Hikari. They form the popular sister duo KariKari from America and will debut in Japan as Miracle2's rival. They take off their fashionable sunglasses and introduce themselves. "Hi. It's Akari. It's Hikari. We are KariKari. Fine thank you." Major Events * Kanon's dad used to be in a rock band. * One of his bandmates is turned into a Negative Jeweler. * The Rock Jewel is used for the first time. * Kazunari introduces Akari and Hikari. They form the popular sister duo KariKari from America and will debut in Japan as Miracle2's rival. Characters Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky Villains * Demon King * Cramps * Stomachpits * Necksprain Secondary Characters * Goddess of Music * Eikichi Ichinose * Sora Ichinose * Mayumi Yuzuhara * Kojiro * Kazunari Sawanobori * Akari Shiratori * Hikari Shiratori Category:Episode Stub Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes